Admit your feelings
by Nelly Wolf
Summary: So this is a Grouchy and Vexy fan fiction. I hope you'll like it, I don't know how many chapters it will be yet, but I know it will be many, so... ... Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice morning. Everyone in the smurf village was doing everyday things. Smurfette and Vexy was at smurfette's mushroom:

Vexy: Smurfette aren't you bored ?

Smurfette: Why do you say that?

Vexy: Becouse nothing special happened since your birthday, I mean the only time you have fun here is at your birthday and the Blue moon's celebration…

Smurfette: Well, yeah but…wait minute , what do you have in mind?

Vexy: Um nothing really … (A mischievous smile appeared on Vexy's face)

Smurfette: I know that smile, go on, split it out.

Vexy: Ok ok , well I was thinking about a music concert ! So what do you say?

(Smurfette thought of it for a while)

Vexy: Well?

Smurfette : I don't know, and I also ,um…..

Vexy: What is it?

Smurfette: I really can't sing that well

Vexy: Of course you can, you did at your birthday party…

Smurfette: Yeah, just for 2 seconds….. I can't sing solo a whole song , and I am also a little scared .

Vexy : Hey, we could sing dueto ! And I will teach you everything I know, so don't worry about that. I will speak to the Organizer .

Smurfette: Ok, I will speak to Papa

Vexy : Ok, then bye

Smurfette: See ya.

_Vexy went to Orginizer's mushroom .He opened the door and she told him about the concert , he found her idea great, and he agreed.( That moment, Grouchy had a walk around there and he saw them talking)._

Vexy: So you will help us?

Organizer: Sure, why not?

Vexy: THANK YOU SO MUCH ! (she shouted and then she hugged him)

_Grouchy who was still looking at them couldn't believe his eyes.'' Is something happening between them?'' he wondered. He suddenly turned angry. _

Organizer: Anytime!

Vexy: You are the best, really. Well I have to go now, I need to tell Smurfette the news. Bye!

Organizer: Goodbye!

_When Vexy left, Grouchy went to Organizer:_

Grouchy: What were you guys talking about?

Organizer: Nothing special, she wanted to ask me if I could help here organize a music contest, and I agreed.

Grouchy: Oh, so that was why she hugged you….(Grouchy felt a little uncomfortable of his stupid reaction)

Organizer: Well yeah, why are you asking?

Grouchy: Um nothing…..I just….(he blushed)…..I just believe you guys are stupid! I mean why would someone do something like a music contest? I hate concerts!

Organizer: …ok dude chill…!

…_.Later at Smurfette's mushroom:_

Vexy: So ….? What about papa?

Smurfette: He said yes!

Vexy: Awesome! Organizer offered his help

Smurfette: Sweet!...so now what?

Vexy: Well we have 2 weeks to get ready! And trust me ,we got a lot things to do until then.

Smurfette: Ok, I'll do my best

Vexy: Now that's what I'm talking about!...Oh my god, everything's gonna be amazing!

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_I'd been two days, and every smurf in the village knew about the concert. The two girls were in Vexy's mushroom practicing : _

Smurfette: I don't know, I still can't sing good.

Vexy: Smurflax , we have twelve more days, and you have already improved.

Smurfette: Ok, if you say so…

Vexy: Alright, enough with the voice preparation. Let's start with the songs. For now it is one dueto for both of us, one solo for me, and one for you.

Smurfette: No ! I don't want a solo, please, I just can't handle it.

Vexy: Ok, ok….. fine. Two solos for me, are we cleared?

Smurfette: Yup

Vexy: Alright, I will figure out some more songs when I'll have the time, anyway check out our dueto.

Smurfette: Hmm…..this is….amazing, wow you're good

Vexy: Thanks, so let's get started ….

Meanwhile ….

Clumsy: So, what do you say?

Gutsy: Smurf yeah! Now this is something challenging!

Vanity: Alright, I can't wait to shine in front of the whole village (looks at the mirror)

….Isn't that right handsome? …. Mwah!

Grouchy: Um… no!

Clumsy: Why?

Grouchy: Because! That's why! I hate contests! I'm out of here!

Clumsy: ….uh…alright, I guess it'll be just the three of us Smurfs, and Vexy's and Smurfette's band.

_Grouchy suddenly stopped and turned to Clumsy: _

Grouchy: Who will it be?

Clumsy: The three of us and Vexy's and Smurfette's band, why?

Grouchy: ….you know what? I changed my mind, I'll be a member of your band.

Clumsy: Sweet!

Gutsy: But I thought you didn't like concerts…..why did you changed your mind when you heard about the girls?

Grouchy: I didn't….I just realized that I don't have something else to smurf and ….. what do you want?! It's not your smurf business.


	3. Chapter 3

Clumsy: Alright, alright…..smurf down. We will start practicing this evening.

Gutsy: Yes! We got a lot things to smurf ,let's rock !

Clumsy: That's it !

Grouchy: What?

Clumsy: The name! The name of our band!... ….THE ROCKIN' SMURFS!

Gutsy: Good one Clumsy!

Clumsy: Thanks! I can't wait !

_Later at Vexy's mushroom :_

Vexy: Alright, songs are ok, we also need a name ….. hmmmmm…..

Smurfette: Oh, I got it, what about "The Sweet Smurfs" ?

Vexy: Nah, we're looking for a band name not a candy shop label…. no offense.

Smurfette: It's ok , you're right.

Vexy: We need to smurf something out…..

Smurfette: Something that matches to our generation …

Vexy: Holy smurf, I got it!

Smurfette: …

Vexy: SMURF GENERATION !

Smurfette: I…..I love it!

Vexy: Smooth, now we just need to practice and BOOM! We are ready. But I think we should take a break, we did enough today.

Smurfette: Yeah, and I'm starving.

Vexy: Me too. Let's go smurf something to eat. 

Smurfette: Ok.

_Later that evening…Vexy was out for a walk when she accidentaly found Grouchy._

Vexy: Oh hi Grouchy

Grouchy: Hi um….bye

Vexy: Wow , everything ok? Why are you in such a rush?

Grouchy: ….Smurf Time Rush….

Vexy: What?

Grouchy: Nothing…..I'll be late so I have to go…

Vexy: Go where?

Grouchy: I need to practice with the band

Vexy: Wai-wai-wai-wait. You…. are in a band?! Really?!

Grouchy: Yeah, is there a problem with that?

Vexy: Are you kidding me?...

(Grouchy felt disappointed from himself)

Vexy: …this is great! _(She said and smiled)_ I can't smurf to see you at the concert, bye!

_(Grouchy felt a sigh of relief because he did the right thing. He smiled and went to Clumsy's mushroom to practice)_

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Smurfette was in her mushroom waiting for Vexy. She finally arrived : _

Vexy : They are ready.

Smurfette: Ready?

Vexy : The songs! All of them. Here check them out

Smurfette: Wow they're so many, how did you come up with them so fast? You're amazing, do you know that?

Vexy: Now that we have all the songs let's continue practicing . We only have one week left and we have to smurf our best!

Smurfette: You're right. Let's do it !

_Meanwhile in Clumsy's mushroom:_

Clumsy: I came up with these two songs, what about you guys?

Gutsy: Me too 

Vanity: One. I'm sorry but I have important things to smurf.

Gutsy: By important you meen looking at your reflection?!

Vanity: Of course not ! I also kept my skin soft and beautiful.

Clumsy: We only have five songs , that's not good. 

…_.Suddenly Grouchy appears…._

Gutsy: Where were you? Anyway , did you came up with any song?

Grouchy: Not just one. That's why I was late.

Clumsy: What do you mean?

Grouchy: Well, look at these, I just smurfed them out. They are…. five .

Clumsy: Let me see…they are …..good! Great ! We now have 10 songs. Let's keep practicing.

_Later Vexy and Smurfette were having a walk at the smurf village center when they saw Organizer…_

Smurfette: Hey, how are you?

Organizer: Fine, thanks.

Vexy: So…is everything ready for the concert?

Organizer: Yeah. It is going to last 5 days, so you will sing two songs a day. So … we have four songs a day from you and the Rockin' smurfs. It is better for you not to sing all of your songs in one night. You'll get too tired and you'll not have fun.

Vexy: I suppose you're right. Oh my smurf I can't wait.

Smurfette: Me neither:

Organizer: Ok , see you two later, I have many things to prepare. Good luck!

Vexy & Smurfette: Thanks!

Vexy: Meet me at my mushroom in 10 minutes, I have something to do.

Smurfette: Ok, see you there.

_When Smurfette left, Grouchy showed up….._

Vexy: Hi Grouchy

Grouchy: Oh hey, um…..

Vexy: I need to tell you something…..

Grouchy: Ok, tell me.

Vexy: Well, I …..um….

Grouchy: Come on, smurf it out , I don't have all day!

Vexy: I … I just wanted to inform you about the smurf concert. We will sing two songs a day and the concert will last five days!...Bye ! _(Vexy said with an angry tone and left )._

Grouchy felt a little disappointed from himself. How could he be so arrogant? He wanted to talk to Vexy and say sorry but it was already too late…..

__

To be continued…...


End file.
